The present invention relates to markers for grave sites, for example, of the type that have a base that lies flush with the surface of the ground but which can be removed when the ground is to be tended. More particularly, the improved grave marker of the present invention provides a secure yet removable inscription plate to identify the grave which is very simple to manufacture and install yet which can be easily opened to facilitate access to the inscription.
In many urban cemeteries, it has been the practice for families to utilize gravesites for multiple burials due to the lack of space or the specific desires of the deceased persons. As an example, it frequently happens that a husband and wife desire to be buried in the same grave and such a practice requires that a grave marker be altered to reflect the addition of the remains of another person.
In the past, to accommodate such additions, temporary grave markers have been used which, over a period of time have been subject to deterioration or vandalism, thus rendering such grave markers inappropriate for use in cemeteries. Also, a number of grave markers of the prior art have relied on pointed posts which are inserted into the ground to hold the grave markers in place. Thus, where mowing or trimming has been required around the grave site, workers have had to pull up the grave markers which has frequently resulted in damage to the grave marker over a period of time.
The present invention has for its objects the elimination of the foregoing difficulties by providing a grave marker, preferably of stone but which may be made of other rigid material wherein the inscription can be securely held in place in the marker and yet access to the inscription can be effected quickly with a simple tool. Further, the inscription will be safe from the elements yet the entire grave marker can be removed very easily by a worker when the grave requires trimming or cleaning without damaging or exposing the inscription to the elements.
The foregoing and other advantages will become apparent as consideration is given to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: